fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starting Point.
On a dark rainy night, in a small town walks a man that is so out of place the town could be invisible compared to him. His name is Nikolai Ichor, a man that is like a king compared to the average people in this town.... and he hates that. He is bored with other's seeing him like a king or even a god. He wants to be seen, in a true way. '' Damn, the rain needs to subside, I guess I could you magic to make it stop. However, I shouldn't interfere with climate or weather.'' --On the eastern side of town-- Dashing through the puddle ridden alley ways, Selina Wasureru's lungs were on fire as she sprinted away from the pursuing guards. This necklace better get me a fortune for all the trouble it's been... ''She thinks as she clenches onto a blue encrusted necklace that belonged to a Jewel-hungry nobleman; well ''used to belong to him. She darts down an upcoming alley that looks like it heads towards the town square and quickly turns to face the collection of trashcans that sit at the alleyway's entrance. Clasping her hands together and then holding them out towards the trashcans, She uses her Object Manipulation Magic to mold the trashcans together and create a wall to block off the path. Smirking to herself, Selina feels a sense of victory and turns to run off back to her makeshift home on the outskirts of town. It's probably all destroyed from the rain...but who cares, with this necklace I might even be able to buy an actual room! Turning away from the wall, she starts to run, but just as she is rounding the corner she is aware of a tall man in her path, but it is too late. Trying to change course, Selina slips on the wet cobblestone and crashes into the man, sending them both to the ground. THUMP Nikolai lands on his back with back with this teenage girl on top of him. He gets up offering to help the homeless kid, as he would he is a gentleman. "You should watch where your going, you..." Nikolai sensed this girl has power more than any other Mage besides himself in the town. "You're a Mage and not in any guilds, why? I'm sure it would give you clean clothes and food. Unless you prefer stealing." Nikolai looked with a charismatic charm, at the necklace and noticed that it was more valuable than she knew. Looking down to brush off her ragged pants, Selina scoffs and says, "I don't need your pity...I can get by on my own, I've made it this far haven--" Looking up she finally gets a good look at the man in front of her. He is draped in such elegant clothing, that even gold itself would look dull next to him. She feels as if she has heard conversations around town of a man who stands out like no other. But could this man in front of her be the same man that she has heard about from passersby? The one they call Sōzōshin, The God of Creation? She thought he would be so much more brash and fearsome...but this man seems so composed and charming... "Uhhh, sorry sir, I didn't see you there. And to answer your question, I can be in a guild if I want. I just haven't found the right one yet..." She says, shying away from his intense gaze. Nikolai standing in front of this girl. "I don't pity those who can improve their life, but don't. Your reasons are yours, and their personal, that's understandable. If you want you can join my guild, but that's only if you give me interest. It's not that I want anything from you, I don't care if your strong or weak. I only want those that aren't typical and boring. Is it a bet?" "A bet..? But I don't have any money..." She says and glances at the necklace still in her hand. "All I have is my magic and my will to fight." She clenches the necklace in her hand and continues."Besides, what makes your guild different from the others that have asked me? I don't know if I'm unique and exciting like you want, but I know how to fight; both mentally and physically. It's not just me who has to show interest; but you have to give me the interest into wanting to join your guild as well. Am I wrong?" Selina says, trying to convey confidence, even though she is honestly intimidated by the power she feels radiating from this man. "The bet was only a benefit to you. Besides, if you sell that necklace you will have more to worry about than just some town guards; the Magic Council will be forced to act." Nikolai pointed to the necklace she was holding fast. "That's Flore's Heart a necklace that belongs to the Flore's Royal Family. It has been lost for thirty years or so. Because its net worth is 40 million Jewels they had a powerful Mage cast a magic spell on it. The spell will if ever stolen from an owner, it will bring misfortune on the new owner. I should know I am the one that created the spell. The misfortune acts in such ways the Magic Council will be alerted." Nikolai gave her 20 million Jewels. " Also if you weren't interested you wouldn't even consider my proposition. How is this, if you can cause me to fall on one knee I'll give you another 20 million. I'll even pay the noblemen 40 million Jewels of my own money to give you ownership of the necklace which will break the spell. That noblemen bought the necklace, from the original theft it's why he wasn't affected by the spell. So the fact I can create unique magic alone might interest you. However, this isn't charity or pity, it's your choice only." "Wait, so if you're the powerful mage that cast the spell...then it is true! You must be Sōzōshin!" Bowing her head in respect."I am honored to meet you. And I didn't know that this necklace was so important...it just looked like it was worth a lot and would be able to get me through a couple more weeks..." Pausing, she considers the offer. Well I don't want to take his money, but this idea that he can create magic does seem very interesting...I would love to get stronger. Plus I may get to keep this beautiful necklace if I can get him to one knee...but he is the powerful God of Creation; he probably has trained and sparred with powerful mages. I've only used mine to steal things...but I have to give it a shot! I won't back away from a fight! ''"Alright then, I will accept your challenge. I don't need your money, but it would be an honor to spar with you. And just so you know the name of who brought you to your knee, my name is Selina Wasureru, at your service!" She says with a smirk on her face and does a slight curtsy. "Your choice." Nikolai took back the 20 million Jewels." But this town will get destroyed even if all I do is (play) with you. So I'll move us to another place, Creator's Eye." In a second Nikolai and Selina were five miles outside of town, but she was in simple yet elegant white dress with shoes. Selina was clean like after a long bath too. "Let's see what tricks your learned on your own. Oh, the clothes and rest that's comes out of your first job payments, if you get in." With a small laugh, "Well that seems fair. And don't worry, I've learned a couple things on the streets. You should frequent there more often, you might learn something too." Taking in her surroundings, Selina makes note of extra ruffles and golden chords that are on her dress, as well as other fine details of the area. "So the battle is over when you beat me, or I happen to get you on one knee, right? Well I might as well try and ask...will you please get on one knee good sir?" Selina says with a giggle. "Verywell, Selina as you wish." Nikolai stooped down onto his left knee, and then stood up. "All I said was to make me fall to one knee, not that you have to do it battle. You have peek my interest. With that said the bet is finished, however I still want to play." Nikolai raised his hand and telekinetically forces countless rain drops down faster, like bullets at Selina. "These rain drops won't kill you, but will hurt like hell." "Well good thing I never go out in the rain without an umbrella then." Selina replies with a smirk. She pulls off the golden chord on the dress from her left arm and uses her manipulation magic to transform it into a large half circle, altering its density as well, and uses it as a shield to block the raindrops. Gesturing with other arm she uses her magic to manipulate the long drapes from Nikolai's attire and conducts it to wrap around the male wizard and begin constricting. The clothes were getting tighter, but then stopped and returned to normal. "Object Manipulation Magic, huh that's an uncommon magic. However, because it's limited to affecting non-biological matter within limited weight and diameters most don't see it as a rather useful magic anymore. I although prefer to see uncommon Magic in my guild. With that said, it like all Magic can be repelled by overpowering your spell with greater Magic Power... which I just did. Come on, give me a taste of your true power, Selina Wasureru." Sensing that she is at a great magical disadvantage, she begins to feel defeated. But the fiery spirit within her won't give up so easily. ''He knows my magics limitations...how am a suppose to do anything now? I know I am fighting to surpass the limitations, but I am nowhere near that level now! I guess I'll just have to make due with what I have now...''Selina thinks and glaces at the necklace around her neck. Using her magic she plucks the jewels out of the necklaces chain and throws them at the ground beneath Nikolai's feet while running towards him, arm ready for a punch. She uses her other arm and motions towards the jewels, causing them to elongate and shoot up, like diamond quills on a porcupines back. Before the quills can hit Nikolai they stop in the air. He had used his telekinesis to stop them. Now this is becoming interesting. You dare to use my own magic against me? Now that's brave. If even one of those altered gems would have landed physically on me, the misfortune spell would be cast on me. He returns the gems back into the Necklace. "You have plenty of weapons, the Heaven's are giving them to you." Nikolai looks back to the rain above his head coming from clouds. Within a few feet of him, Selina swings and tries to land the punch, but Nikolai evades with ease. " I know what I am doing, I was just warming up!" Selina says and raises her arms to raise the dirt from the ground to form a wall of mud that encases Nikolai as a sphere. She uses the golden chord from her other arm and gives it metal properties to use as a chain to wrap around the mud dome. Once she does that, she freezes some of the raindrops in mid air and shapes them into bubbles. A strange glimmer can be seen within the bubbles... Using Telekinesis he broke the sphere apart... but was covered in mud. "Eww, this is gross!!!" Nikolai lost is calm demeanor, cause of his germ phobia and how he loves being clean. He used telekinesis to release a shockwave at her. The shockwave causes her to fall towards the ground. She aches to stand back up, but giggles, "I see I found your true weakness. Who knew mud and dirt could be so powerful?" She laughs. Little to Nikolai's knowledge, the shockwave caused the rain bubbles to pop around him. The glimmer inside them seemed to be a form of Selina's Sleep Magic, and it spreads into the air around them; finally free from it's water container. Nikolai regained his demeanor. The Sleep Spell didn't affect him. "Don't bother, the Magic Power that follows through my brain for my Telekinesis is a defense against such spells. But now it's time for a bath. I will ask again, want to join Pantheon?" Selina stood there, stunned that her sleep magic didn't work on the mage. ''He must have very strong Telekinetic powers to be able to block out my magic...maybe this guild is just want I need to become stronger... Flattening out the ruffles on her dress, Selina addresses the muddy man, "You know, I have always been battling every single day. I have done my best to learn as many things as I can; because knowledge is power, and in this world, power is the only thing people care about. You must have some incredible amount of power to be able to block off my magic, so I am intrigued to learn more about that; but before I go and accept your offer, I need something from you..." Pausing, Selina's face takes on a very serious demeanor. "I need an answer. What does your guild stand for? What makes it different from the rest of the lot?" "I was granted privileges by the Magic Council to study the Ancient Spells, Lost Magics, Black Arts, and other things. So to make counter-measures against them powerful magics. They rather Mages like us to practice these Magics then Dark Guild. But what you do with your Magic is for you to make. There are many theories on what is Magic. Some call it the embodiment of the Caster's and Nature's Spirit, or a power that while violates reason still stems from reason. My theory is Magic is the supernatural power that surpassing true understanding, it simply exists and Pantheon's purpose is to find the real understanding if there is one even if it takes forever." With that he summoned an old book of magic with old writing on it. "This is the Lost Magic: Law of Weakness, I think it fits your magic. But like all my mages what you do with it is your call, there are no strings attached." Staring quizzically at the book before her, she processes the information that was just given to her. "So you wish to research powerful dark spells to create counter measures against them, and strive to understand the purpose and power of Magic..." she pauses and places her finger on her chin, as if she is deep in thought. "I think your hunger for knowledge and magical prowess has convinced me. I will join your guild and do my best to become the strongest I can be. I do not believe in handouts, so your kindness in giving me this magic will not be vain. I promise I will pay you back someone..." Selina replies to her new Guild Master. Accepting the old book that was summoned forth, Selina holds it close to her chest. "So Mr. Guild Master, what's next?" "Well, because you used your magic on the necklace, you broke the enchantment for altering it. It now is yours. Now it's time for a bath."